


Love during Loss

by Stu (stunudo)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moreid, moreid smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/pseuds/Stu
Summary: Derek is overwhelmed after Emily's death. Spencer and he find themselves seeking comfort in each other.





	Love during Loss

The bright sun reflected off the passing car’s windshield. Agent Morgan caught the movement from the corner of his eye, just behind the car was the unsub high-tailing it through the graveyard. “Rossi, he’s on the move!” Derek Morgan called to the acting unit chief as he began pursuit on foot. He made it across the quiet street and managed to clear the four foot fence with ease.

The large agent’s training kicked in and he soon caught up to the fleeing suspect, dodging headstones like they were defensive linemen. “Marcus Anders, you’ve got no where to go, man.” Agent Morgan warned the fugitive. He knew Anders had entered a mausoleum near the far end of the cemetery, which was surrounded by twelve foot brick walls on this end. He just wasn’t sure which one. Morgan knew his team would be here quickly, but he didn’t want to lose the upper-hand.

He quickly ducked into the first stone building, there was no place to go but straight in and out. No unsub. The second mausoleum was sealed shut; no unsub. Morgan heard the team spread out, taking cover behind various monuments and outcroppings. He nodded to the recently returned JJ as she approached the two unchecked tombs. They approached the next one in the semi-circle together, Rossi and Reid were entering the last one simultaneously.

Derek entered as JJ covered his back, the cross shaped entryway offered no light. As their eyes adjusted, they inched through the cavernous space. In the back of the building, each corner was searched and found empty. Muffled screams froze the agents for a split second before they retreated. Once outside, the sunlight blinded them as they followed Rossi and Reid into the last tomb.

Reid was laying face down on the floor while Rossi was half seated with blood running down his face, his gun pointed firmly at Anders. Derek’s stomach pitched seeing Spencer sprawled out, not sure if he was breathing. The suspect was holding a candle stand like a baseball bat. He froze as the two remaining BAU agents entered.

“Back away from my agent, Anders!” Morgan bellowed. “Drop your weapon!”

Seeing the three aimed guns at his face, Marcus Anders conceded. The rattling of the metal candlestick reverberated through the stone space as JJ cuffed him. Derek ran to Spencer, whispering to him gently, checking his pulse. He was just unconscious, Derek thanked God, he couldn’t loose somebody else. He would not loose Reid, not after Emily.  
________________________________________________  
Three weeks before...

They were coming up on the ninth case in seven weeks for the shrinking BAU family. Having JJ back made the transition manageable, but not ideal. Hotch being sent to Pakistan had caused a slight tailspin. Shortly after which is when one night Morgan had found himself losing himself in the comfort of Reid’s body. The men had always had a special bond as Morgan mentored and protected the young doctor. But after another brush with death, Morgan needed something to hold on to and that person was Dr. Spencer Reid. Only did Reid know all the things that plagued Morgan.

He had driven Reid to his book-lined apartment, making sure the place was clear and secure. Hyper-vigilance could learn something from a vendetta driven Derek Morgan. If he wasn’t tracking down Ian Doyle, he was profiling unsubs on both coasts. But tonight, he was deliriously exhausted. Spencer invited Derek over for a talk, he had felt the tension growing daily inside his friend.

Spencer perched on his usual reading chair as Derek sat opposite him on the couch. Reid’s deep eyes watched the shift in features on the handsome man’s face. “Derek, is there something you need to talk about?” Spencer cleared his throat, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Because I am here, you’ve always known that, right?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, kid, I know.” Spencer’s lips pouted at the term, “kid”, it was always the same bit with Derek and Rossi even.

“I have worked on 352 cases with you, Derek. How can you still call me a kid?” Spencer scoffed. Derek’s head spun up to catch the micro-expressions of his fellow agent, the pain he caused evident.

“I don’t mean it like that, Reid.” Derek admitted. His weary mind passed the breaking point. “God, I’m sorry, man.” He just fell apart, he caught his head in his hands as the sobs ripped through his hulking frame. Alarmed, Reid cautiously sat beside the larger man, patting his shaking back. Derek leaned into the gentle caresses, throwing his teary face into Spencer’s lap. “I’m sorry I don’t tell you how much I respect you enough.” Derek gasps out, between soothing breaths. “I couldn’t do this job without you, Reid.”

Spencer’s heart was bleeding for the depth and breadth of what Morgan was going through. His long fingers were soothing Derek’s nearly bald head, the texture of a cat’s tongue was oddly sensual. Derek slowly sat back up, wiping his face with the front of his tee shirt. His leg was flush with Spencer’s and somehow they were now holding hands. He accepted the physical reassurance, he needed to feel something, anything.

Derek slid his hand on to Spencer’s thigh, while Spencer’s fingers painted soothing strokes over Derek’s bare forearm. Spencer’s eyes were down, appreciating the contrast in their skin tones, their body types, their personalities. Derek was all fire, passion, action while Spencer was reserved, calculated, naive. Derek watched the beautiful face of his friend, the sculpted cheek bones, the soft lips.

“Hey Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered, “What ‘cha thinking about?”

“About how no one else in the world can possibly feel this emptiness that is within me, this hole in the team, in my family.” Spencer finally met Derek’s dark eyes. “No one but you.” Spencer’s voice cracked, his lips twitched to the side. Derek dove for him, kissing him with all the encompassing frenzy of survival. All or nothing, now or never. Live or die.  
_____________________________________________  
Never had Spencer Reid’s couch seen so much flesh as it did that first night with Derek. Between hurried kisses and closed eyes, the men undressed each other. Both knowing the sights and angles before learning the texture and strength of each other’s flesh. Derek’s mouth savored Spencer’s lush lips, those lips that usually bit him with their wit.

Derek was on top, Spencer’s shoulders had been pushed onto the arm of the couch. Derek’s wide torso encompassed Spencer’s thin frame, they were both shirtless. Spencer was still in his boxer briefs, though barely as his pulsing cock was peaking through one of the legs. Derek, still wearing his jeans, gyrated against Spencer’s narrow hips. Suddenly he propped himself up on his right elbow, freeing his left hand to explore Spencer. As soon as Derek grasped Spencer, the younger man’s body bucked and he moaned into their kiss.

Derek was thrilled at how receptive Spencer was, he wanted to push him into a whole new comfort level. Derek smiled, slowly moving his mouth down Spencer’s sinewy pale body. Spencer’s hands searched for Derek as he descended down the couch. His large hands, massaging the muscular shoulders of the man adoring him. As Derek’s strong palms found the waistband of Spencer’s shorts, Spencer’s eyes were on Derek.

His deep set intelligent eyes watched his friend as he removed his last piece of clothing. His girth bouncing from its former confines. Derek’s signature grin slipped across his mouth just before he took Spencer in to it. Spencer’s head flew back as the sensation of Derek’s hot mouth enveloped his length. His large hands, sliding over the divine texture of Derek’s stubbly hair as his head bobbed with his efforts.

Derek gently massaged Spencer’s balls as the older man lavished Spencer’s cock with his tongue. The deep moans coming from deep inside Spencer’s thin chest, pushed Derek to go further, to take him deeper. Spencer’s orgasm shot down Derek’s throat quickly, Spencer’s hands holding that beautiful brown face down a little too forcefully.

Derek coughed causing Spencer to realize what he had done, finally he released Derek’s head. Spencer sat, “Derek, oh god, sorry about that, I didn’t mean…” His voice a excited whisper. Derek cleared his throat before he met Spencer’s gaze. The smirk on Derek’s face filled Spencer with an odd sense of pride. Hell yeah, Derek Morgan just deep throated him like he was getting paid to do it!

“Don’t even say it Reid,” Derek teased. “It was amazing, I know. Now get that ass over here!” Spencer’s smug expression melted away as his eyes bulged at the command. Derek dug into his pants for his wallet, grabbing a condom package. He stood, dropping his belted jeans and boxers in one quick motion. Spencer had flipped on to all fours, this wasn’t his first time, but the little lube on the condom gave him pause. He grabbed the arm of the couch with tense fists.

Derek stroked the condom on to his length, getting harder at the sight of Spencer being so submissive. Derek rubbed Spencer’s back with his wide palm, gently relaxing the man below him. “Now, Reid, I am going to need you to relax a little, yeah, mmmm,” Derek appreciated Spencer’s tight ass. He gathered some of the extra saliva he had accrued from his epic blow job and massaged it into Spencer’s bud with his thumb. “Yeah, mmmm, that’s mine agent.”

Spencer shuttered in anticipation as Derek’s strong thighs centered behind him. The larger man’s cock was a prize and Spencer was going to have to do his best to keep up. Derek eased into Spencer, partly due to consideration of Reid’s feelings, partly due to the fact that his hole was so tight Derek barely fit. As he entered deeper, Spencer cried out. “Fuck! Derek, god!” Derek slowly rocked back, and forth. Slowly building a rhythm while Spencer moaned beneath him.

As Derek felt his climax approaching, he took Spencer’s slight hips in both of his strong hands. His fingertips brushing Spencer’s returned length. “Yeah, that’s the kind of stamina I like to see, Pretty Boy.” Derek praised his bottom, while rubbing Spencer’s cock in his tight palm, drawing them both closer. Spencer moaned, pressing back into Derek’s thrusts. Derek’s orgasm rocked through them both while the couch moaned almost as loudly as the agent on top.

Spencer’s second climax was more visceral, bursting through him just as Derek was starting to slow his thrusts. He whimpered as his face fell into the couch cushions. Derek withdrew from Spencer’s body, bending down to gently kiss the white skin along his shoulder blades. “Mmmm, Reid, seriously,” Derek couldn’t form thoughts. He eased off the couch and began to clean up, bringing Reid a warm wash cloth and a healing balm from his own bathroom.

Spencer didn’t move until Derek had returned and even then he did it very carefully. Derek knelt by Spencer’s face, nuzzling the thin man’s neck with his straight nose. He whispered rough, stubbly kisses along the smooth skin of Spencer’s cheek. “Do you want me to carry you to your room?” Derek crooned, dragging his palms up and down Reid’s back. “I know you hate sleeping on couches after so many nights on the jet.”

Spencer shook his head, but kissed Derek goodnight. Derek grabbed Reid’s quilt from his bedroom, covering up his now dozing lover. Derek got redressed in silence, amazed at how much had passed between the old friends. Derek left Spencer to sleep off their tryst. As he left, a conflicting feeling of being grounded and a freedom from burdens entered him. 

__________________________

Back to Present Time

Morgan wouldn’t leave Spencer’s side, even after the paramedics got him on the gurney. He rode with him to the hospital in the ambulance, staying quiet in the far corner of the shifting vehicle. JJ rode with Rossi’s ambulance so Morgan knew they would regroup soon. Rossi had never lost consciousness though. Finally, Reid became responsive as the EMTs hauled the gurney into the Emergency Room entrance. He had an oxygen max covering his face, but Derek could tell he was trying to speak.

“It’s okay, Reid, we got him.” Derek gently pat the edge of the rolling bed as they wheeled his agent away from him. Derek was a mess, but his cool exterior had to be presented, he was still SSA Morgan of the BAU after all. JJ found Derek shortly after Reid had gone back for treatment.

“Any word yet?” The gorgeous blonde woman asked, sitting next to her friend and teammate. Derek shook his head, not trusting his own voice. He held his head, staring at the floor. “Rossi will be fine, four stitches, light bruising.” She offered, as Morgan hadn’t asked.

Derek cleared his throat, “He woke up just as he was going back, so that’s good, right?”

JJ nodded, her eyes watching Derek discreetly. “He’ll be fine, Derek, you know that. Spence has an amazing durability, think about everything he has already been through!”

Derek did, guiltily: from kidnappings, to drug addiction, from gunshots to fucking Anthrax. Spencer Reid kept on keeping on. That was one of the reasons Derek would always depend on the doctor, he was so reliable, so solid. “Yeah, you’re right, JJ. I just can’t help but worry, ya know?” Derek admitted, leaning back in the uncomfortable waiting room furniture.

“Yeah, I know.” JJ whispered. Rossi strolled out to join his team after a half hour. A car accident had come in through the E.R. entrance and had caused a delay in getting any information on Reid. Derek’s impatience pushed at his temper. Rossi had left and returned with coffees before anyone gave the team an update. Derek had had enough, he marched up to the reception counter, flashing his credentials. “Excuse me, but we have yet to receive any information on SSA Reid.”

“Ah, yes, Agent Morgan. Dr. Reid said he only wanted to see his boyfriend, has he arrived?” The surly old nurse barked, louder than Derek would have liked. Derek shook his head at Reid’s audacity, but he huffed out his insecurity and answered.

“Um, yes, ma’am, that would be me.” Derek laid on his signature heart-melting grin, causing the old bat to warm up to him.

“Oh, of course, honey, come on back now.” The nursed ushered him through the nurse’s station. He followed her ambling form down two short halls, to where the rooms were lined up like spokes on a wheel, the only privacy was thick curtains facing the center of the circle. “He’s in that one, sugar. You take all the time you need.”

Derek drew the curtain back, taking in the pale and swollen face of his boyfriend. Spencer had his know-it-all smirk on his face, causing Derek to laugh in embarrassment.

“So?” Derek started, gently taking Reid’s tube covered hand.

“Yes?” Spencer croaked.

“Is that your way of defining the relationship?” Derek teased. “Refusing to see any of the team, but the sucker who admits to sleeping with you?”

“If all we were doing was sleeping together,” Spencer started, using the bed controls to sit up slightly. “We wouldn’t have had to define it. I just gave you a title and you chose to accept it.” Spencer reasoned.

“Yeah, Reid, okay,” Derek’s face was somber. “But what does that mean for the team? Are we publicizing it?”

“We still have jobs to do, Derek.” Spencer acknowledged. “I am not going to deny it, but I don’t think it will help the team if we bring “us” to work. You have enough on your plate with tracking down Doyle anyway.”

“It seems like you have this all figured out,” Derek drew the only chair in the room to Spencer’s bedside. He returned to holding Spencer’s hand.

“Well, it is nice to have something happy to think about for once,” Spencer grinned over at Derek. Derek nodded, his smile mirroring his boyfriend’s.   
_______________________________________  
The next week...

Derek Morgan slept like the dead, when he could sleep that is. His neatly buzzed head was buried in a fort of pillows. The shafts of light slipped through the wooden shutters, piercing the peaceful oasis of his crumpled sheets. Slowly the muscled FBI agent sat up, his bare arms and chest were awash with tattoos. The porcelain skin of the slight man laying next to Derek, was speckled with hickeys.

Derek leaned over and took a gentle nibble on Reid’s protruding cheekbone startling him awake. Once Spencer had gotten his bearings, he rolled over, hiding from the late morning sun. “Nuh-uh, Dr. Reid, we have places to be to-day!” Derek teased, smacking the small bit of exposed ass on his lover. Reid sat up pouting, “I think I am going to stay home next time, my alarm clock is far less abusive.”

Derek rose, chuckling, tossing a towel over his shoulder, heading toward the shower to start his day. Spencer caught sight of his naked body in the vanity mirror, he scrambled across the room towards it.

“And this is one more reason I wear full sleeved dress shirts and jackets in the summer in Virginia, Derek.” Spencer complained, accounting for every new love bite dotting his flesh.

“You could just show them off, ya know.” Derek teased.

Spencer pursed his lips at the thought of the stares and questions from the barrage of obvious signs of sexual entanglement. He shook his head, refusing to debase himself that far. “Would you?” Spencer challenged. “Never mind, of course you would, because no one would even ask about it, Mister Ladies’ Man.” Spencer huffed under his breath, bitter at his lover’s past conquests.

“Hey, don’t be like that, Pretty Boy,” Derek crooned, kissing along Spencer’s shoulder from behind. The men were the same height, so Derek’s mouth was easily drawn to the exposed skin of Spencer’s neck. “You are mine (peck) now (peck) don’t worry about the past. (peck) We already talked about this, just us. Deal?”

Spencer squinted his deep set eyes at Derek via the mirror. He held Derek’s left arm across his abdomen. “Deal,” The younger man agreed, turning his face to kiss the darker agent on his blameworthy mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr Spring 2017. stunudo.tumblr.com


End file.
